


The Word Around the Plaza Is...

by GreenforTea



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Violence, awkward humor, plotting that isn't that evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenforTea/pseuds/GreenforTea
Summary: An unexpected request from Red Action has Enid taken off guard but more than happy to oblige.





	1. That was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> There's barely anything on Red Action x Enid, so I took matters into my own hands. I tried to stay in character so sorry if anything sounds OOC or awkward. Please enjoy. More to come, eventually...
> 
> P.S: Please, someone, write more of this pairing!

A rush of cool October air filled Gar’s Hero Supply and Bodega, the breeze whipping across Enid’s bare legs and causing goosebumps to prickle her skin. Her eyes instinctively dragged away from the cell phone screen to see who came through. The flash of red told her all she needed to know. It was Red Action, storming through with all the glory that came with being a cyborg badass from the future. Her expression was intense, lip curling up as soon as she spotted Enid. Drupe and Gregg trailed in a few seconds later looking as if they'd just ran across the plaza and back at least ten times. All three were leveling her with expressions varying from slightly humored to severely apathetic.

“Uh—Welcome to Gar’s!” Enid blurted out as she leaped up from her seat. She juggled her phone between her hands like a live grenade before slamming it down on the cash register counter. Red Action advanced towards Enid with all the swagger of a wannabe mob boss. Enid didn't think she could look anymore hardcore than she already did. She quickly cleared her throat before saying, “C-can I help you with anything? We’re having a sale on—”

“I'm not here for the crummy sale.” Red Action cut Enid off, her words as sharp and abrupt as a serrated knife.

Enid swallowed the dry lump in her throat. _Be cool, Enid_. She reminded herself. She inhaled sharply through her nose only for an unflattering sound, similar to that of an overweight hog, to rip out of her. In most circumstances she wouldn't give a slip like that a second thought. But this case was different. Red Action was like her celebrity crush. Being labeled as 'the cashier that snorts like a pig' was not something she wanted to be remembered as. _Especially_ by Red Action. Enid tried to go about as if nothing happened, but the damage was done. Red Action was staring at her with a wide-eyed and very toothy grin while her companions howled with laughter in the background. _So much for that first impression_. Enid thought as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“So-uh, what was it that you needed?” Enid asked, forcing out a couple laughs. She was convinced that her blundering wasn't just the result of being humiliated in front of a person she idolized. Red Action was a hot babe _and_ intimidating as hell. Both qualities she loved seeing in chicks. With this recent turn of events, she could only silently thank the hero gods above that K.O and Radicles were off somewhere eating nachos or whatever. She’d be utterly ruined if either of the boys saw her in such a state of _uncoolness_. 

“I need your...assistance with something.” Red Action said as she crossed her arms. Behind her, Drupe and Gregg exchanged looks with each other, looking as mildly confused as Enid was feeling.

When she didn't elaborate further, Enid pointed at herself. “Me? With what exactly?”

“Don't worry about that!” Red Action suddenly snapped. Her outcry was loud enough to draw the attention of customers from the farthest reaches of the bodega. Enid was familiar with how extreme the cyborg time traveler could be, but being at the receiving end of those antics could only be described as jarring. Before she could fully recover from the shock of the outburst, Enid was grabbed by her shoulders and pulled close enough that her ear was inches from Red Action’s mouth. She ignored the discomfort of her thighs pressing into the edge of counter. It stung for a moment, but she wasn't complaining.

“Meet me around back the moment you get off. By the sewers. Don’t keep me waiting.” Red Action barked out. Her breath smelled of curry and Red Hot Tamales. _Spicy_. Enid thought, trying not to take obnoxiously deep breathes. It wasn't helping her case when the potent combination made her eyes water.

“Me? Late? Never!” Enid said, sinking back behind the counter once Red Action released her from her iron grip.

Red Action narrowed her eyes and gave a curt nod of her head. “Don’t bring that kid or the space nerd.” She stated.

"K.O. and Rad? N-no problem..." Enid said, rolling out her shoulders. She mentally reminded herself to steal ice from the deep freezers in the back later.

Red Action gave her wink, and just like that she turned heel and stormed out of Gar’s. Her minions hastily scrambled to keep up with her. _Wow_. Enid thought as she sunk back into her seat, a huge grin plastered on her face. She wondered what Red Action wanted with just her. Was it possible she knew how often Enid visited her page on social media? And now she wanted to confront her one-on-one for being an internet stalker? Enid shivered at the thought.

Then, seeming to materialize out of thin air, a mutant lizard man was standing on the opposite side of the counter. His tongue hung from the side of his mouth as a clawed finger tapped the bottom of his reptilian chin.

Enid knew that look. _Don’t say it. Don’t you fucking say it_. She mentally pleaded.

His lipless mouth began to move in slow motion.

“Do you sell gum here?” He asked. His bulbous eyes flickered left and right, unable to focus on any one spot.

Enid wanted to slap herself. How could he not see the plethora of labels marked 'gum' all around the counter? Looking over her shoulder at the clock, Enid checked the time. It was at least a good half hour until she could officially clock out. That is, clock out _without_ facing the wrath of Gar for clocking out too early. Enid kindly set out a sign that read 'be back in five' on the counter. While the lizard man attempted to read the sign, she threw a series of hand signs and instantly vanished in a poof of smoke.

The oblivious customer proceeded to have a conversation with the log that was left in her place.

* * *

 Squatting on the rooftop of Gar's, Enid could easily spot Red Action and her cardinal shaped and colored hair. Against the setting sun, the warm colors of her armor made it even more difficult than usual for Enid to take her eyes off her. But after deciding that staring from rooftops was a whole new level of creepy, she turned her attention to Red Action's lack of lackeys. _Strange_. Enid thought standing from her squatting position. Never once could she recall a time the trio were ever separated. They practically mirrored her own little group of misfits. Being alone just didn’t seem befitting of Red Action and her attention-seeking personality. Whatever she had to say, Enid figured it must be serious. With little effort she leaped like a gazelle off the rooftop, and landed with a near silent thud on the concrete below.

“Who’s there?” Red Action demanded. She whipped around with her arm cannon engaged and ready to fire directly in Enid’s face. “Oh. You're early...” She leveled Enid with a glare, eyes narrowing to slits as she lowered her arm.

“Got let off early." Enid tried to play it smooth, walking up to Red Action until she was a couple feet in front of her. "Do you always greet people with a face full of…radiation?” Enid asked. Her voice only cracked towards the end when the time traveler’s arm canon retracted, replaced with a mechanical hand that she flexed and unflexed.

It was finally starting to sink in that she was hanging out with _the_ Red Action. She wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to maintain her fan-girl levels of excitement. The sweat was already beading along her hairline and in her clenched fists. And no words could be used to describe what was happening to her internally. It was a mix between cardiac arrest, multiple seizures, and nausea. All things Enid didn’t need a doctor’s note to know weren’t good for her health. The only way to survive this dreamlike encounter was to pretend she wasn't the least bit fazed to be in Red Action's presence. At least, that’s something she was sure Radicles would whole-heartedly suggest. K.O would probably recommend being honest and open, but openness wasn't appealing to Enid at the moment.

“So—um…what did you want to talk about?” Enid asked. She frowned at how self-conscious she sounded.

Red Action’s posture visibly stiffened at the question. For a flitting moment she looked bashful, but that was quickly replaced behind a mask of indifference. “Is it true you and Elodie have history?”

“History?” Enid mimicked the word, already feeling the flush covering her cheeks. She was done talking about Elodie. That was water under the bridge at this point. Old, stale, disease-ridden water. “We were best friends once. But that was a long time ago…” 

“But if you were once _best_ friends," Red Action said, pitching her voice higher in a mocking tone, "Then you must know her fighting style.” The way she tilted her head forward caused a shadow to cover her eyes.

“Sort of? It’s been awhile…” Enid said. She lazily kicked the ground, the tip of her boot digging into the dirt. Her last encounter with the pop idol hero resolved some of the resentment she used to harbor towards her, but she still felt confused. Bitter. If Elodie really was her best friend up until the tryouts, why did she betray her? Even if she ever had the lady-balls to apologize, there was no undoing the years of humiliation and emotional hurt Enid endured as a tween.

“But I saw you take that spoiled brat down right there in the plaza!” Red Action said as she took a step towards Enid. “From the moment you stepped up to challenge her, you had the advantage.”

“You saw all that?” Enid asked, eyes wide.

“Everyone saw.” Red Action said as she raised a thin brow.

She was smirking, clearly amused by Enid’s response. But in all honesty, Enid barely noticed the audience that had gathered around her and Elodie that day. She was so caught up in the moment, so determined to get back at the girl who had scorned her so badly, that everything in the background faded away. To think that Red Action had been there, watching from afar, both flustered and exhilarated her. Enid struggled to not smile from the confidence that was radiating through her, but then she remembered what brought on this train of thought.

“Wait, wait—why do you need to know Elodie’s fighting style anyway?” Enid asked as she rested a hand on her hip.

It was a strange thing to suddenly demand of a near stranger. She could only think of a handful of times she interacted with Red Action, and those all happened online. ' _Thumbing up' a picture on social media counts as an interaction, right?_ Enid wondered to herself. Red Action’s face twisted into a sneer before she sighed and reached behind her. She pulled out a wadded up ball of paper and held it out to Enid, "Here."

"What's this?" Enid asked. She took the wadded up paper from Red Action’s outstretched hand.    

"Just read it." She muttered. She watched Enid as she unfolded the paper.

When the large font was finally legible, Enid could tell right away what it was. Her eyes flickered up to meet Red Action’s. “It’s a flyer for the P.O.I.N.T. Academy tryouts..." As Enid spoke she could already feel the rage building within her. The memories of her ex-best friend’s betrayal came flooding back as fresh as the day it had happened. Elodie already got what she wanted. She was as popular and celebrated as they came. What reason did she have to enter in the same contest she already won those three years ago? "What does this have to do with Elodie? She's already a student of P.O.I.N.T Academy.” Enid asked. She looked back down at the paper in her hands. It trembled slightly.

Red Action suddenly sided up next to Enid and pointed at a line of near microscopic font. Enid tried to focus on the words on the page and not on the woman pressing up against her. "Read the fine print, sweets." She chided with a hint of irritation.

Enid squinted. "Finalists get the opportunity to fight against unbeatable and top-ranking student, Elodie, for an opportunity to jump start their P.O.I.N.T. career..." Enid let a sarcastic snort escape. Nothing about Elodie was _unbeatable_. It only took a couple of taunting words and her trusty cloning technique to get the jump on her. "So you want me to help you beat Elodie so _you_ can get into P.O.I.N.T. Academy?" Enid asked incredulously. The cyborg appeared so content with being the local troublemaker that the thought of her actually wanting to better herself left Enid feeling floored.

Red Action chuckled, the sound seeming to vibrate from deep within her chest. "That's part of it." She rested a hand on Enid's shoulder and gave it a rather firm squeeze. "But that day in the plaza, I saw the fire in your eyes. You want revenge, right? Wanna help me knock that prissy air-head off her pedestal?" That familiar glare of destruction and chaos flashed behind her emerald eyes. 

Something stabbed at Enid's heart when her words sunk in. Was she really okay with sinking this low? While she and Elodie didn't necessarily part on the best of terms, she didn't think poorly of her. She couldn't just deny that at one point in time she thrived in her company. They were like sisters. Dysfunctional sisters. But this was her idol and secret long-term crush finally hanging out with her. Enid knew she wasn't going to get a chance like this again. A chance for revenge. Even if that vengeance came indirectly. 

She took a deep breath before saying, "Y-you know it, sister."    

She jumped when Red Action threw her head back and let out a thunderous cackle. The skull-vibrating sound had Enid expecting the ground to open up beneath them and walls of fire to sprout up and consume them. But instead she found she was consumed by Red Action's heart-stopping smile. It was as if her saying 'yes' to this arrangement meant Red Action would be getting free burritos for life. Any doubts Enid had earlier were all dust in the wind.

"I always knew there was something I liked about you." Red Action said. She snatched the flyer from Enid's hand, crumpled it up, and tossed it over her shoulder. "Now...teach me everything you know about taking down Ms. Cupcake Goodie Two-Shoes."

Those words hung over Enid, loaded with unforeseen threats yet to come. It felt wrong. And yet, this was exactly what excited her about Red Action. It was obvious Enid had a deep appreciation for Red Action’s love of destruction and wiping the floor with her opponents. She would gladly teach her which buttons to press to screw over the blonde. Not hurt her, but shame her. Humiliate her the way she did Enid.

It was finally time to give Elodie a taste of her own medicine.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write, but I finally did it. I couldn't resist coming back to this story after seeing the 'Back in Red Action' episode. If you haven't seen it, LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW. I've decided to add another chapter because this story just keeps on growing, but who knows? There might be even more chapters to come. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far! And thank you to those who left such nice comments and kudos. It truly made my day.
> 
> Update: Please check out iisbisi's amazing artwork (make sure you tell them that cause it is freaking awesome) on Tumblr. It was inspired from a scene that happens later in this chapter. Perhaps you should read for yourself and try to guess which scene? Here's a link: https://iisbisi.tumblr.com/post/167956371835/not-my-best-piece-of-artwork-so-i-was-really

The week flew by, and before Enid knew it the tryouts were only a couple days away. Everyday after work, she’d meet Red Action out in the woods on the outskirts of the plaza, and they'd strategize how the fight would likely go down. They even went as far as pinning up posters of Elodie on trees and having Red Action vaporize them to a crisp. As the days rolled by, it became less about the tryouts and more about just hanging out and getting to know each other. But with the date of the tryouts looming closer, Enid realized that their time together would soon be coming to an end. 

The next time Enid made her way out to the woods, Red Action was there, as usual, practicing combo moves on nearby trees. Even though they had only spent a week together, Enid found herself more at ease in the cyborg's presence. She still thought Red Action was hot as hell, but could talk to her a lot easier. It was almost as easy as talking to Radicles or K.O.

Almost.

“Sup, Red,” Enid greeted. She causally walked over to the center of the clearing where Red Action was standing. Red Action had relaxed her fighting stance and exhaled deeply. Hair stuck to her sweat-slick forehead. She ran her fingers through the strawberry red strands while watching Enid shift under her intense gaze.

“Hey, Enid. Late as usual.” 

“Only by 15 minutes. That’s an improvement from yesterday.”

Red Action chuckled dryly, “Yeah? What’s the excuse this time? Did the kid accidently destroy half the bodega again? Or maybe it was the alien?”

“None of the above. I just walk slow,” Enid spoke proudly, earning a snort from Red Action.

“Guess being early was a one time thing,” Red Action muttered. She didn’t say anymore after that. Just glared off towards the trees in the distance with an upturned lip. She seemed angry. More standoffish than usual. If she was in a bad mood now, Enid feared she wasn’t going to like what she had to say. As much as spending time with Red Action was like a dream come true, she always felt like she was wasting her time. There was no way Red Action really enjoyed her company. Enid figured she was just a means to an end. 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Enid said, “So...the tryouts are soon."

"Yup."

"And I’ve taught you everything I know..."

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Red Action said as she offered a small smile. 

Enid could feel her pulse quicken. She didn't like to admit it, but she was always a sucker for praise. "…So...um...” She wilted under Red Action's inquisitive stare, struggling to remember what she wanted to say. But suddenly Red Action's eyes were lighting up, brimming with excitement.

“I know exactly what you're about to say,” Red Action announced. Her hands latched onto Enid's shoulders and she leaned in close. Enid wasn't opposed in the slightest. "We should have a one-on-one battle! To practice what you've taught me, you know?”

“Yeah, but...that’s what you’ve been doing with those trees over there,” She pointed at the trees Red Action was practicing her combo moves on earlier, but they had been reduced to ashes. “…You canon blasted the trees?” She asked as she squinted at the carnage.

“Well, duh! How else am I gonna improve my aim?” She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world, “But blasting trees isn't _real_ practice. No, I want to spar! One-on-one. Me and you. ”

Enid blanched, “B-but how’s fighting me gonna prepare you for fighting Elodie? I can’t do that twirly bow and arrow stuff she does.” That and Enid didn’t think she could handle going toe-to-toe with Red Action without making a complete fool of herself. Every scenario that played in her head ended with her being too distracted to land a blow. It’d be a complete waste of time.

“Come on, Enid. Just try to throw me off guard with some of the dumb stuff she’d say,” Red Action pressed. Enid pursed her lips as she thought it through. She’d fought alongside Red Action before, but there was at least a hundred others in attendance. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to fight her directly. But maybe if she didn’t think about it so hard there was a chance she’d get through this. Plus, how could she possibly say no to when she asked so nicely?

“Okay. Let's do this,” Enid hesitantly agreed.

"That a girl," Red Action said with a devious grin. It faltered when they both realized how close their faces were. Red Action quickly let her hands fall and took a couple steps away from Enid. "Ready when you are."

Enid moved into position and stood with her legs shoulder length apart. Holding out her open palm, she curled her fingers in a ‘come-at-me’ gesture. In response, Red Action engage her arm canon and took aim directly at Enid.

“Now this is what I’m taking about!” She yelled, twinkle in her eyes.

“Yeah? Are you gonna make a move?” Enid taunted, lip curling subtly. “Or are you having trouble walking in those heels?”

Red Action let out a cackle, flicking away an imaginary tear, “That’s your dig? I know you can do better than that!”

She charged full speed at Enid, the sudden attack throwing her off guard. She hadn’t realized just how quickly Red Action could move. That, and she was under the impression the older teen was going to use a ranged attack. Enid managed to absorb the impact with her knee, halting Red Action in her steps. Green eyes blinked rapidly in confusion giving Enid enough time to extend her leg with enough force to launch her into the air. Red Action spiraled out of control, flying past clouds and birds before coming down with the speed of a crashing aircraft. She hit the ground a few feet away from Enid, the impact causing the surrounding trees to bend from the force. Much of the wildlife scattered to find suitable cover. Enid had to cover her eyes as dust and dirt flew past her, small rocks pelleting her body. When everything settled, Enid looked up and gritted her teeth. At the center of the micro crater was Red Action standing with a hand on her hip. She looked more than unaffected. She looked bored. 

“You’re stronger than you let on,” Red Action admitted. She rubbed the bruise that began to develop under her chin. Enid smirked. So she had made a mark. 

“Too bad I can’t say the same about you.” Enid said as flippantly as possible. She even threw in a sassy hand-flip and tried to mimic the way Elodie would laugh. It felt like a silly thing to do, but judging by the way Red Action instantly prickled at the sound, Enid figured it worked. In fact, even better than she thought it would. Red Action engaged her arm canon, the weapon only taking a second to warm up. Enid only had a moment to react before a sphere of blue energy was being shot at her. She let out a grunt as she ducked and rolled as quickly as she could to evade the attack. It wasn't until she was tumbling across the ground did she realize her shoulder was burning, the sensation similar to a nasty rug burn. Clutching at the wound, Enid rolled onto her feet, standing in a low crouched position. She only managed to peek at the wound before her head was being jerked back by her ponytail. She let out a yelp as she was forced to look up directly into Red Action’s eyes. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, convinced she was blushing something fierce. Red Action had her arm canon pressed right up against her cheek and wasn’t loosening her grip on Enid’s hair.

“What was that you were saying about my heels?” She paused. “Heel…”

Enid tried not to get caught up in Red Action's eyes, and quickly looked around from an opening before locking on her metal leg.

"I was saying," Enid ground out between gritted teeth, “Your choice of footwear is impractical!” She delivered a swift back kick that connected with Red Action's leg, the force knocking it out from under her. She let out a surprised gasp as she abruptly tilted sideways, letting go of Enid’s hair in the process, before hitting the ground. Just as she attempted to crawl away, Enid stamped her foot down on her back, pinning her in place. Red Action let out a final cry of frustration before laying her head on the ground in defeat.

“Well,” Red Action huffed causing dust to lift and swirl around her head. “You got me. Twice.”

“I did, didn't I?" Enid said, a huge grin on her face.

She was breathing heavily, adrenaline still coursing through her body. The pain in her shoulder was gradually becoming harder to ignore. Moving her foot off Red Action, Enid squatted down next to her. “How was that for practice?”

Red Action grunted, her words completely muffled by the forest floor. Enid dared to lean in a tad closer, letting her hand fall to the side to hold up her weight. She smiled shyly when Red Action tilted her head up to look at her, reaching out a hand before letting it rest on Enid's good shoulder. Enid tried not to think much about it, but stiffened when it made it's way to the back of her head.

"Uh--Red," Enid stammered out, but it all happened in a heartbeat. Before Enid knew it, her head was shoved face-first into a heap of dried leaves, grass, and dirt. A bit had even made it into her mouth, the taste not all bad. Very earthy.

She winced when Red Action used her head as leverage to push herself up, cackling as she did so. Enid swung her arms, grunting in protest as her face was pushed even further into the ground below. She had only tripped the cyborg, not shoved her face into the mud.

“You're too trusting.” Red Action said. She reached down and pulled Enid up by the back of her shirt collar.

“Last I checked, the fight was over.” Enid muttered, looking away when Red Action took it upon herself to dust the dirt off Enid's clothes.

“What’s your problem? Are you always this sore of a loser?” Red Action asked in a mocking tone. She snickered when Enid swatted her hand away. Enid didn't know what she was expecting. Compassion maybe? Was an emotion like that even capable for a person like Red Action to have? What did she know? She still barely know the girl. 

“Hey! Are you actually sulking? Don’t be a little punk.” Red Action rolled her head back in aggravation. Enid could only wonder in what right did she have to complain? She took advantage of Enid's good intentions. Just like Elodie had done. Was this going to be the case with every girl that came into Enid's life?

“I don’t sulk. I…silently contemplate.” Enid muttered stubbornly.

"Right.”

“Look. I’m fine. You won, alright? You’re definitely going to win the tryouts.” Enid resorted to crossing her arms, but what she really wanted to do was hug herself. She couldn't take Red Action standing there and smirking like some arrogant big shot. It made her feel so small. So naïve. So childish. She felt like a dorky preteen all over again. Enid thought she could finally get over those dark phases of her life, but the self-loathing always stayed with her. Why did she care what people thought of her? What was she hoping to gain from the approval of people who clearly didn't care about her? Just as Enid started sinking deeper into her angst-filled teenage emotions, Red Action cleared her throat.

“Man, I’m starving. I could really use a bite to eat…” She patted her washboard abs and looked over at Enid. As if on cue, a growl rumbled from Enid’s stomach. Flustered, she couldn't stop herself from stuttering out how she's half-werewolf on her dad's side and prone to having a large appetite. Red Action snickered before gently bumping Enid's shoulder. 

“Hey, my treat.” Red Action said over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. Enid almost thought she was hallucinating. She still wanted to hang out?

“R-really? I mean cool. Alright.” 

Red Action paused and turned around, waiting for Enid to catch up with her. When Enid was beside her, she slid a hand over her shoulder and somehow managed not to agitate Enid's burn. "You look like a burrito kind of girl." Red Action said with a grin.

"Am I that transparent?" Enid asked. The older teen only chuckled, shaking her head as they abandoned what could only be described as a miniature warzone. Enid wondered if perhaps she was too quick to judge after all?


	3. You're Red Action?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie makes her debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just keeps growing, but I'm having fun stretching my writerly muscles. This chapter was particularly challenging because a lot of characters show up. With that said, please enjoy :)

 The stadium was full of life when Enid, K.O, and Rad finally arrived. Outside people were chatting excitedly, wide smiles beaming as they filed into the lobby to place bets, catch up with friends, and order refreshments. As nice as a hotdog and fizzy drink sounded, Enid only had one thing on her mind. She wanted to see Red Action one last time before her battle started. If it wasn’t for Rad practically begging on his hands and knees for snacks, she would have been scoping out the place for any shades of red she could find. The people of Lakewood Plaza were a colorful bunch and only made the task more anxiety inducing than it needed to be. 

“I’ll be over here,” Enid said, spotting a fairly empty space against the wall opposite the concession stands. It was also adjacent to the stairwell that led down to the arena where the battles would soon take place. She turned to leave the boys but was stopped when a small hand tugged at the bottom of her shorts. K.O was staring up at her with his perpetual puppy-dog face. Enid had always found kids to be a pain in the ass, but K.O was the exception. If all kids were as polite and well-behaved as he was, working retail wouldn't be as painful. Nothing irked her more than parents letting their grabby brats roam the bodega unsupervised. She was a cashier not a babysitter.

“Sure you don’t want anything, Enid?” K.O asked.

Enid stared down at him over her crossed arms. It was impossible not to melt when he stared at her with his huge round eyes and small grin. She bent down and ruffled his hair.

“Nah, K.O. Get yourself extra Hero Gummies. My treat.”

“Oh wow! You’re the greatest, Enid!”   

 K.O bounded off full speed after Rad, who had just finished making his order and was making his way back to the duo. K.O stopped him in his tracks and started rambling off all the snacks wanted, begging as desperately as Rad had not ten minutes ago. Slowly, Rad risked a glance back at the concession stand. What was once a line with a couple people was now a resembling a line for the most popular ride at Disney World, stretching across the lobby to the restrooms at the other end. K.O didn't give him the chance to make up his mind and was already dragging him to the end with a determined grin. As Rad was pulled farther from Enid's line of sight, he glared back at her the entire way. It wasn't like she put the thought in the kid's head. Enid snickered to herself and went back to crossing her arms and louging on the wall. There was no way she was getting caught in a line anyway. She was on a mission. A mission that was already blowing up in her face because a sound that made her skin crawl was suddenly echoing throughout the lobby. She knew that laugh anywhere.

There was a moment of hair-raising silence before hushed murmurs erupted into full blown cheers and applause. People started stampeding in every direction, climbing over each other—smart phones held in the air to capture the moment on a blurry snapshot. All the weight went start to the soles of Enid’s feet. That was the last person she was hoping to see. Anyone but her. But she felt frozen to the spot. The wave of excited fans were upon her before she could think to teleport away. A glance up and it was over.

Elodie was staring down at her, a smirk twisting her glossy lips. Even the people who carried her upon their shoulders were glaring at Enid as if she was a villain. She did kick their precious idol in the face. They would probably never let that go. Even from her low vantage point, Enid noticed the mark had completely faded from Elodie's flawless skin. It was probably no match for the staggering number of brightening creams and moistures Elodie hoarded. How else would a fighter such as herself keep her skin devoid of any bruises of blemishes? Enid still had to wonder what the healing process looked like for her. Did she smash all the mirrors she accidentally peered into? Seethed with rage as the memories of her failure came to the forefront of her mind? Enid hoped so. It wasn't fair she had to deal with all these uncomfortable emotions the moment Elodie's name was uttered. Just seeing her made Enid want to disappear.

“Hey, Enid!” Elodie said, voice carrying over the chanting of her faithful fans. Some were nearly out of breath from cheering so enthusically. Their blind devotion to Elodie was nauseating. It wasn't like she was nice or had any redeeming traits. They only liked her because she was rich. That had to be it. They all scrambled under her white Mary Jane's for a chance at gaining her good graces, and didn't care how pitiful it made them appear. If they knew the true Elodie they wouldn’t be sporting t-shirts with her face printed on them. Or…dressing up as her. Enid cringed when a very familiar bear rocking thigh high socks and a pink tutu was nearly in tears from screaming her name so hard. True dedication right there.

Enid didn’t bother screaming over top of them. She threw out a peace sign and kept her eyes to the ground. She thought that’d be the end of their exchange, but Elodie snapped her fingers and the crowd stopped, falling silent. Elodie leaped to the ground with the grace of a butterfly, each shoe tapping the floor with the gentle click of her heels. She did her signature pose, but it went unnoticed by Enid who was furiously texting Rad to get his ass over here. When there was no response, Enid relented and begrudgingly gave Elodie her full attention. Something told her standing near the stairwell was a bad idea. It was the only way to the arena, so she thought it'd be the best way to find Red Action. She hadn't counted on running into this circus act. As if hearing her thoughts, Elodie's condescending grin fell into a grimace.

“So, Enid. What brings you here? Up for another re-match between old friends, hmm?”

“Old friends? You said it yourself. We were never friends.” Enid said. She squinted at Elodie who clicked her tongue.

“Oh come on, Enid! Are you really still bitter about what happened all those years ago? Honestly, it’s time to move on. Holding onto all that baggage isn't a good look."

The mocking nature of Elodie's voice was like lighting a match and setting fire to Enid's patience. She was tired of her always talking down to her, embarrassing her in front of all these people. All it took was Elodie to lift her hand and let out that pretentious laugh, and Enid was seeing red. Without thinking, she was lunging at Elodie. She didn't care how insane or aggressive it made her look. All she wanted was for the idol to learn to leave her alone.

Gasps broke out, people not excepting the sudden attack, but Elodie stood firm. She stared at her nails, only looking up to smirk when Enid was nearly upon her. Enid's arms brushed against velvet almost locking around her waist, but Elodie effortlessly leaped out of Enid's grasp. Enid stumbled as she skidded to a stop, dazed by the scent of roses wafting over her as Elodie somersaulted through the air, sticking her landing. The crowd cheered uproariously in response; a hundred or so people clapping and whopping as Elodie curtsied and blew kisses.

Focusing on her breathing was Enid could do. Elodie won again. In the crowd's eyes, she could do no wrong. This was a battle Enid felt she could never win; the battle for popularity. Taking a step away from the people who were screaming in her ear, Enid tried to put some distance between the crowd, but she was surrounded. Without Rad and K.O by her side, she felt alone. Trapped in a living nightmare. It was like being surrounded by a pack of wild wolves, their alpha stalking around her with crazed eyes before making the kill. Enid took another step back, thinking there was still space behind her, but there wasn’t. A hand latched onto her, holding her in place. She was too stunned to struggle, feeling herself go limp as her panic peaked to a level she didn't know attainable. With what little calm she could muster, Enid glanced down at the hand on her shoulder.

There was only one person she knew who had a red hand.

“Hey!” The voice from behind Enid yelled.

The cheering ceased. Elodie quirked a thin brow, hand coming to rest under her chin. She asked, “And who might you be?”

Red Action squeezed Enid’s shoulder before leaping over her, landing in a low lunge before Elodie. Gasps escaped from the crowd followed by silence. Even Enid felt breathless in the moment. She watched as Red Action stood to her full height, chin raised as she glared Elodie down. “Can’t recongize an opponent when you see one? I’m Red Action! Better hope you’re fans will be there to catch you when I blast you off your metaphorical throne.”

Boos rang out, people hissing at Red Action as she smirked. Even surrounded by adversary, she didn't bend. It was like she gained more confidence the harder the crowd jeered at her. Elodie looked her up and down, lip curved in distain. She waved her hand to quiet the crowd and they obeyed. Silence settled throughout the lobby, except for the aggressive chewing noises permeating from the background. Enid stood on her toes to see where it was coming from, stumbling when she saw it was Rad and K.O stuffing their faces as they watched the confrontation from afar. They waved, pointing at their nachos and gummies, when they noticed Enid glowering at them. 

“So you’re Red Action, hmm?” Elodie asked, frowning when she locked eyes with Enid over Red Action's shoulder. For a moment, Enid could’ve sworn she caught something forlorn behind once predatory eyes. Regert or even jealousy, but her mask was impenerable. Or rather, Enid refused to see what was once her best friend barred from the rest of the world under the guise of a lovable idol. Elodie tore her eyes away from Enid's exploring gaze, instead focusing on Red Action. “Looks like Enid has a new _best_ friend. How fitting.”

"Huh?" Red Action’s cheeks colored at the implication, shaking her head before pointing a finger at Elodie. “This is between me and you, princess.”

Elodie scowled at the gesture. “Oh, is it now? Do you really think an unemployed hooligan such as yourself is any match against me? Please, don't flatter yourself, dear."

"Why you..." Red Action took a step towards Elodie. "At least I'm an honest fighter. What's heroic about being top hero if you have to step on others to get there? People like you make me want to punch things!"

"How dare you! I'm honest. I'm only bending the rules for a little sport. You girls need to lighten up a little," Elodie said. Her eyes still shifted to peer around at the audience, chewing her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous. 

Chatter surfaced from the crowd, and for a second Enid thought Red Action had talked some sense into them. Unfortunately, all it took was a single heckle from the Elodie cosplayer for the whole group to start booing Red Action. She booed back, waving her arms in the air as if that would wake them up from Elodie's trance. Enid ended up having to step in, putting a hand on Red Action's arm in hopes of calming her down. They exchanged strained looks before Red Action relented with a snarl. Dainty applause quieted the crowd once again, all eyes on Elodie. However, Elodie's eyes were locked onto where Enid's hand rested on Red Action's arm.

"How does it feel, Enid? Another best friend is leaving you in the dust, and you're still stuck doing the same old tricks. It must be such a bleak and lonely existence.” Elodie said, feigning pity. Enid let her hand fall as she balled it into a fist, glaring down at it. She couldn't continue to let Elodie get the best of her like this. Not in front of all these people and certainly not in front of Red Action. If Elodie was going to pretend she had everything together, then Enid was going to counter her the only way she knew how. With honesty.

"It's tough, you know?" Enid said as she stepped away from Red Action to face Elodie head on. "I would've liked to get into P.O.I.N.T. Maybe even get as famous as you are, but I never stopped believing in you, Elodie. The same goes for all my friends who are better heroes than me. It motivates me to see everyone training so hard to be the best they can be. I only hope they feel the same when I try my best. But, you know, in the end it's not about being the best: it's about fighting for what's right. "

Elodie's air of arrogance dissipated like the smoke from a smothered candle. She stared at Enid so fiercely, Enid thought there was something unsightly sticking out of her nose. "You...believe in me?" Elodie's voice trembled. "Still? After what I..." Her lips sealed shut when she looked around at her fans who listened on with bated breath. Enid had nearly forgotten they were there as well. So much about this moment reminded her of their last encounter in the plaza. Everyone faded to the background, and it was just her and Elodie. She hadn't realized how desperately she clutched to the hope that Elodie was going to admit her fault. Maybe then she could move on from that betrayal all those years ago.

Elodie's expression softened. “See you in the arena, Red Action.”

She doesn't address Enid. Instead, she stared at her for a moment longer before leaping into a backhand spring and landing upon the shoulders of her fans. The chanting picked up again as the crowd touted Elodie down the stairwell to the arena, leaving the lobby relatively empty.

Enid couldn't believe it. She was so close to breaking down Elodie's walls. She could almost glimpse the girl she remembered from her childhood beneath the preppy façade, but unless Enid could get her away from her fans, she knew they would always be at each other's throats. Enid would've stewed over what happened longer if it wasn't for Red Action nudging her with her shoulder. Looking at her, Enid offered an apologetic smile.

“T-thanks for that, back there." Enid mumbled.

"Why are you thanking me? Did you see her face? You shut her down hard."

"I did? Then why do I feel so...I don't know." 

“Enid. I got this. I’m not gonna let her get away with smack talking you like that.” Red Action grinned, “We're best friends now, right?”

Enid laughed, rubbing the back of her head. She liked the sound of it, but she wanted so much more. The moment she looked away, K.O and Rad had materialized beside her. She didn't like the huge smirks on their faces one bit.

“You’re best friends now?” K.O asked. He was standing on his toes, but for some reason it only made him look shorter. “Isn’t this great, Enid? You don’t have to stalk Red Action on social media—”

“K.O! How about you and Rad go pick out some good seats? I’ll catch up in a bit.” Enid said, panic making her heart beat out her chest. His confused head tilt was equal parts adorable and fustrating. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t understand the complexities of social interaction when it came to hanging out with a crush. Luckily, Rad clamped a hand over K.O’s mouth before anymore embarrassing questions escaped.

“Come on, K.O. Enid’s still not done playing coach. We’re just gonna have to get the best seats this side of Lakewood Plaza Turbo without her.” Rad said in a mocking tone. He lifted K.O with his levitation power and stuffed him under his bicep. With an exagerrated strunt, Rad brushed past them, but winked when he caught Enid’s eye. A wordless agreement passed between them, and Enid found she couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks. If Rad knew, was she just that painfully obvious? She sunk into a bottomless pit of mental dread, but a forced cough pull her back out.

“So, uh…” Red Action muttered, breaking the silence that had settled between them. She laughed nervously when Enid looked up at her and ended up averting her gaze. There was an unmistakable red hue tinting her cheeks. “After this…did you—did you want to hang out?”

“Like, just to hang out?”

“Yeah. I could take you for a ride in my hover tank or something…”

Their conversation was cut short by the intercom overhead screeching out an announcement. The voice was terribly garbled, but they had gotten the gist of it. The P.O.I.N.T trials were about to begin. For the briefest of moments, Enid thought she saw panic strike Red Action’s features. The possiblity that she could very well fail hadn’t crossed Enid’s mind. She’d come to believe Red Action was untouchable and reckless, but never had she seen her hesitate. Right when Enid was about to comment on it, Red Action was smiling with the infused confidence of a winner. What was she worried about? Enid chocked it up to reading too deep into everything. That was the affect dealing with Elodie had over her.

"Ready to kick ass?” Enid asked. She banished the thoughts to the back of her mind, accepting they weren’t gone, but she’d deal with them later. Enid couldn’t risk distracting Red Action with her own problems.

Red Action held up a fist. "Hell yeah!"

Enid mimicked the gesture and let out a her own impassioned cheer. No matter what lay ahead, she was just glad to spend this time with a person deeply respected. Together, they ran full speed for the arena.


	4. Now it's personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I know. This took forever. I got stuck and then I got discouraged, but then I got hit with inspiration. It's been a challenge sticking with this story and not abandoning it for something new. But I can't give up now! After this is probably going to be the final chapter, and I plan on ending it with something nice. Just a little lasting impression before drawing this story to a close (wink wink). Anyway, please enjoy! And if you have any suggestions or see any errors, I'm all ears/eyes. Thank you for all the kind comments! They really, really, REALLY make my day. And thank you for sticking with this fic despite my sporadic posting schedule.

Enid’s heart was pounding in her chest.

Watching Red Action fight had her on the edge of her seat, clutching the edge of the bleacher for dear life. Everytime Red Action landed a punch, Enid shouted with joy. Everytime she took a blow, Enid winced and squeezed the crap out of Rad's hand. He complained but it was like Enid was in her own little world. She didn’t think she’d get this invested as Red Action quickly climbed the ranks, leaving her opponents in the dust until she’d finally reached the finals. She hadn’t even heard the MC call for a short intermission as several medics wheeled out the victims on stretchers. Red Action was led off the arena to recuperate before she faced Elodie. 

Enid knew she was traversing into creep territory, ogling Red Action as she sat on a bench that faced the audience. It wasn't like she was doing anything worth watching. Just guzzling a cup of water, sweat beads rolling down her neck like gems that twinkled under the stadium lights. Even from where Enid was sitting high in the bleachers, she could make out the way her throat moved as she drank. The way rouge strands of hair clung to her face as she smack her lips. The heave of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. And her eyes. They were greener than she recalled. So alive. It was almost as if Red Action was looking right at her despite not knowing where Enid sat in the audience. Nothing could pull Enid's attention away. Except Rad, his big head hovering like a plump bee in the corner of her eye.

“Red and Enid sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Enid shoved his face away with start, glaring when he chuckled and kicked his legs in the air.

“Knock it off.” Enid warned him as she crossed her arms. She had completely forgotten about Rad and K.O sitting on either side of her. Both had been relatively quiet, outside of K.O boucing up and down like he was high off sugar. They were probably impressed with Red Action’s skills too, and how could they not? Red Action was incredible. Enid could barely wait for the final challenge to begin. To see Red Action face off Elodie and emerge victorious. And then she would be accepted into P.O.I.N.T Academy. And then she would forget Enid ever existed. And then...

“Rad?” A distinctly female voice called out. Enid, Rad, and K.O turned their attention in the direction it came from. Making her way down the aisle was Drupe followed by Gregg who kept his eyes downcast. Enid snickered when Rad quickly readjusted his crop top and smoothed back his antenna. She debated teasing him like he had done to her earlier, but she felt bad for how desperately Rad longed for the attention of the 'alleyway teens'. Specially Drupe. Maybe if he crashed and burned here, he wouldn't go through the mental mind funk Enid was experiencing.

“H-hey Drupe! Come here often?” Rad asked, lips trembling as he tried to imitate a confident grin. It looked more like he was fighting off tears. Fortunately, Drupe didn’t appear to notice Rad’s awkwardness, too busy fidgeting with her handbag.

“I can’t believe Gregg saw you guys from the catwalk. We literally waited until the last minute to get out here. Probably wasn't the smartest idea, but competitions like these just aren't my thing, you know?”

“T-they’re not my thing either!” Rad lied and forced out a laugh.

“We're literally only here to see Red win. She's the best fighter I know. You don't mind if we…?” Drupe pointed at the empty spaces beside Rad.

“Not at all! I saw this spot and thought, ‘that's a good place to sit’.”Rad said with a shrug. Enid wanted to tell him so badly what he was trying too hard, but Drupe surprised them both by giggling.

“Very obserbvant. It’s so hard finding a guy who gets it.” Drupe said as she arched a brow, her lip quirking in a corner.

K.O leaned over to Enid and whispered in her ear, “I picked the seats.”

“We’ll bug him about it later. Let him enjoy this while it lasts.” Enid whispered back. Rad glanced back at the two, one eye squinted. They both quickly reassured him with thumbs-up and wide smiles. When he finally turned back to face Drupe, Enid and K.O shared a look before bursting out in a fit of raucous laughter. Their laughter was abruptly drowned out by the MC as his voice spilled from the intercoms and filled the stadium. The noise level of the audience plummeted.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and all of those in-between. Heroes of all ages, sizes, and backgrounds. It's finally time for the battle you've all been waiting for! We've watched with awe and bated breath as she sent the rest of the competition packing. With hair like fire and an armored suit to match-let's hear it for Red Action!" The audience exploded in cheers and applause, Enid joining in with a whoop of her own. Red Action took her place beside the MC in the center of the arena, not looking the least bit fazed by the significant number of fans she gained since the beginning of the competition.  

"Ya'll really know how to make a newcomer feel welcomed, but how about sharing a little love for someone truly special?" The MC lowered his voice. The audience's cheers trailed off as a result. "I want ya'll to put your hands together for a real crowd pleaser. I think you know her name. Now introducing the beloved. The celebrated. P.O.I.N.T Academy’s highest ranking student—Elodie!"

Enid wished she had brought a pair of ear plugs. The sound that erupted from the audience had Enid wondering if she mistakenly teleported to an eighties rock concert. People were stamping their feet on the bleachers, screaming at the tops of lungs, and whistling as the source of their overflowing love and respect strutted across the stadium. Elodie waved to the audience, basking in the attention. Enid couldn't stop from groaning out loud, slapping a hand to her forehead. She was trying to turn over a new leaf and not be so bitter, but this was pure hell. 

Taking her place on the other side of the MC, Elodie rested her hands on her hips and regarded her competitor with a smirk. Red Action rolled her eyes, trembling slightly as if it took everything in her not to strangle the girl in front of her.

"Before we get the ball rolling, do either of you lovely ladies care to share some final words to make this a fight to remember?" The MC held the microphone out. Red Action took the mic without a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah, you bet I have something to say," Red Action's voice echoed throughout the entire stadium. "You can try your little mind games, but just know you're wasting your breath. Because I'm not here to win. I could careless about P.O.I.N.T Academy, especially if they make people like you their poster child-" Elodie cut Red Action off with a gasp before she grabbed hold of the mic and tried to take it. Red Action refused to let go, but neither did Elodie, straining to pull it towards herself.

"T-then why _are_ you here, hmm? Honestly! You might as well turn around now before you waste anymore of the academy's and my time. Have you forgotten the entire point of the trials?" Elodie was getting red in the face but remained poised, challenging Red Action to counter her. That composure didn't last long when Red Action jerked the mic back, dragging Elodie with it. The MC reached to separate them, but shrunk away when both girls glared at him. They wrestled for the mic until Red Action managed to tug it free from Elodie's grasp and held her back at arms length.

"I'd explain if you'd let me finish-"

"Then get on with it!" Elodie knocked Red Action's hand away and crossed her arms. Red Action watched her before turning to face the audience. Her eyes roamed through the hundreds of faces until she finally locked onto who she was seeking. She waved and Enid hesitated but waved back. Normally Enid didn't consider herself a shy person, but she immediately wanted out when she could feel hundreds of eyes turn to look at her. Strange enough, Red Action was the one who shifted nervously. 

"I'm doing this because...because it was the only excuse I had to talk to a really rad chick. Selfish, right? But the more we trained together, the more I learned about them. And I just wanted to say that I know what it's like to lose something. To have a once in a lifetime chance ripped away because of a...mistake. I just want to prove to that person that winning a contest doesn't mean jack. Screw the fancy titles and pow cards. Just be true to yourself because _that's_ what makes you the best. A-and that's why you're already the best...to me."

Silence. Red Action slowly lowered the mic.

But then there was clapping. Enid slowly turned her head to see it was K.O, standing on the bleacher and applauding with all the enthusiasm his little body could endure. And then Rad, Drupe, and even Gregg were joining in. Eventually the whole audience broke out into applause. Everyone except Enid who could only stare. Red Action's words echoed in her head on loop making it that much harder to think. _This whole time she just wanted an excuse to hang out...with me?_ Red Action was still staring at her as if she was waiting for some kind of response, but her attention was yanked away by a hair raising cackle. It rose above the supportive cheers from the audience, all eyes on Elodie.

“You really are one to talk, _Red Action_ ." Elodie's lips curled back to reveal clenched teeth. Her fist shook as she squeezed them tight enough for veins to bulge out. Without warning, Elodie grabbed the microphone from the Red Action's hand, the motion startling not only Red Action but the entire audience as well. "You stand in front of all these people and harp on as if you have done nothing wrong. But what they don't know is that it is in fact _you_ who has taken something from _me_." There was a sharpness to Elodie’s voice. She was raw. Unhinged even. She held out the mic and let it fall from her hand. It bounced as it hit the ground at their feet.

In that moment, it felt like everyone was holding their breath. The poor MC looked between the two girls, rubbing his hands together before he slowly reached down to retrieve the abused mic. He was barely out of the line of fire when Elodie let out another shriek and lunged at Red Action. She yelled in surprise but still managed to block most of Elodie's punches. But just when she thought she had an opening to throw a punch of her own, Elodie was faster and kicked Red Action directly in her solar plexus. She was sent flying back, ricocheting off the rings. She groaned, shaking off the sting, but quickly collected herself and readied both her arm cannons.

“That was a cheap move!” Red Action yelled. She watched the MC dive off the arena, scuttling towards the safety of the bleachers.

“Oh, was it? Guess you would be the one to know. You’re the one who stole _my best friend!_ ” Elodie clamped her mouth shut, eyes darting towards the audience. Towards Enid. Enid didn't think she could take anymore confessions. She was still a little dazed with what Red Action had said, but Elodie? How could she say that after nearly humiliating she in the lobby only an hour and a half ago?

“You’ll never know her like I did," Elodie turned back to Red Action and summoned her magical bow. "You can’t replace me!”

Elodie started firing arrows mercilessly, deft fingers running through her bow at an inhuman speed. Red Action was forced to dodge the sudden onslaught, using one arm to block as she ran. The other arm blasted lasers so bright it stung just to look at them. Most of them missed Elodie completely, instead searing through the platform and thick rings of the arena without resistance. The smoke from the burning fibers quickly filled the stadium as small fires began taking form. 

From the bleachers, much of the audience began to grow restless. Enid strained to see what was happening through the dense cloud of smoke covering the arena like a smokescreen. It looked like Elodie had the upper hand by a landslide, but something seemed off. 

“They’re bringing the house down. Literally!” Enid could barely make out Rad’s words over the panicked chatter that filled the stadium. All she could see was the looming smoke cloud as it only appeared to expand as fear increased. When the fires began to spread, an announcement over the intercoms was finally made for people to evacuate the building. In droves, people climbed the bleachers and rushed to the lobby doors. Enid stood up with the others and quickly herded K.O to go ahead of her.

“Enid?” K.O stopped when he noticed Enid wasn't following him. She couldn’t take her eyes off the arena. Where were Red Action and Elodie? Were they still fighting, unaware of the destruction unfolding around them? There was no way she could leave them without knowing they were okay.   

“Go with Rad, K.O. I’m gonna put a stop to this before the whole stadium goes up in flames.” Enid nodded to Rad when he scooped K.O into his arms and sprinted to catch up with Drupe and Gregg. Drupe's usual vibrant strawberry complexion was several shades paler. She chewed on her lip as if she was debating on what to say, but the words never came. Instead it was Gregg who ran down the stairs to Enid.

“It's up to you.” Gregg whispered, beak right against Enid's ear. He didn’t wait for Enid’s response and was by Drupe’s side again before she knew it. They quickly made for the lobby doors, and Enid was left to face the chaos alone. At least until the paramedics arrived. Whatever happened to those guys?

* * *

All Enid wanted was for them to both be okay, even holding hands and singing kumbaya. Maybe they had heard the announcement and put their differences aside to find safety? But when Enid was finally standing close enough to make out the outline of the arena, she knew this was not the case. Beyond the shredded ropes and kneeling in the center of the raging fires was Red Action. Elodie was splayed out before her, arms outstretch with her head turned limply to the side. The steady rise and fall of her chest calmed Enid's racing mind just a fraction.

“As much as I’d like to take the credit, she just sort of collapsed. ” Red Action said as she ran over to help Enid climb into the arena. “I think all the smoke got to her.”

“You don’t even look winded.” Enid tried covering her airways, but it did little to stop a nasty coughing fit from ripping out of her. She peered at Red Action through blurry vision when she felt a hand rub her back. It was a nice sentiment, but something told Enid a backrub wouldn't do much against smoke inhalation. She smiled weakly when Red Action flashed her one of her dazzling smiles, but the illusion was shattered when she doubled over, heaving like a diseased hyena.

“We need to move.” Enid said through a wheeze as she clutched Red Action's shoulder. She bent down to lift Elodie up, but Red Action stopped her. Enid looked up at her, taking in her batter body littered with bruises and drenched with sweat. Even so, she still managed to look like an ethereal being. A goddess of the extreme.

"I got her." She hefted Elodie's limp body over her shoulder with a grunt. "You led the way." Enid could only nod, more determined now than ever to be this rad chick Red Action thought she was. As they soldiered past the flames and smoke, Enid constantly looked over her shoulder to check on Red Action. But there was no need. She stood strong, never once wavering under the burden she carried.

It was then that Enid realized she couldn't lie to herself anymore. This was more than appreciation or a mere crush. She wanted to lay with Red Action in a grassy field and watch the clouds roll by. She wanted to kiss her until their lips were numb. She wanted to be everything Red Action ever needed. 

She wanted Red Action. 


	5. Joyride to Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had tons of fun writing this story, but now it has finally come to an end. With the helpful and wondrous insight from Phototrash, who betaed this final chapter, I'm hoping this will be a satisfying read. Please check out her page because she's awesome and also writes fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phototrash/pseuds/phototrash
> 
> Also huge HUGE thank you to Iisbisi, Dragonfan810, Riley, Marioguy54, Theamazingkrypto, Rosie_petal, Gooper, Gay Binch, Heitomos, KatieKomics, Kiwi, and all of you awesome readers for leaving such nice comments and kudos. I smiled like a huge dork every time I saw a notification. It also encouraged me to keep going with this mini monster of a story. I still can't believe I wrote as much as I did for a fanfic! Seriously, ya'll. My mom judged me every step of the way, but who cares! Thank you all so much! Especially for putting up with my erratic updating schedule. Enjoy!

Another day working the register at Gar’s. Another day dealing with the same customer asking for gum. The gum that was clearly labeled with a pop-up display, flashing lights, and a voiceover of Gar saying, ‘Try our Turbo-tastic gum! It’s Turbo-tastic!' It was the end of the day, and yet Enid couldn't get herself excited for the weekend ahead. These days it started to feel like nothing mattered. After the events of the P.O.I.N.T trials, and much to Enid’s disappointment, she hadn’t heard from Red Action in several weeks.

Everything about that night had been a blur. Enid and Red Action had barely stumbled through the throngs of terrified fans when the paramedics advanced on them, herding the girls away from the chaos. One look at Elodie, unconscious in Red Action's arms, was enough for the medics to go into a frenzy. She needed to be taken to a hospital immediately. Only one of them was allowed to accompany her.

Red Action didn’t give Enid the chance to debate. “She’s your friend. I’ll catch you later.”

She left the scene, never once looking back. Had Enid known that would be the last she’d see of her in nearly three weeks, she would’ve said something more. But all Enid could work out was a useless ‘alright’ before boarding the ambulance. There simply wasn't enough time. Especially with Elodie's condition only worsening by the moment. They parted that night without so much as a farewell before Enid was rushed into the ambulance.

The door chime in the bodega went off. Enid perked up to see who it was, but it was only the customer she was supposed to be servicing, leaving in a huff. She looked down at the gum she failed to scan and sighed. Another satisfied customer. A quick glance to the clock on the wall had the faintest of smiles cross her face. At least the day was officially over. Enid sat back in her chair and kicked up her feet on the register counter.

She took moment to relax, staring out the front windows of the bodega. Everything was calm for a moment, but then the sky began to darken. Enid didn’t recall thunderstorms being in today’s forecast. Then again, Enid never watched the news. She debated whether she should help the boys with restocking the shelves in the back, but a loud crash had her leaping from her chair. Beneath her, the building trembled from the impact. 

“Earthquake!” K.O. and Rad yelled in unison as they came scrambling out from the aisles.

“That definitely wasn’t an earthquake.” Enid said as she stared out the window. The darkness in the sky had receded as if nothing happened. Overhead, the hanging advertisements swung from side-to-side. “Maybe this is Boxmore’s doing?”

“Yeah, Lord Buttman has been pretty quiet this days.” Rad said and Enid nodded, stretching her legs in preparation for a fight. She froze when she noticed a massive vehicle parking outside the bodega.

“Woah! A tank!” K.O. exclaimed, running up to the window. Rad and Enid traded looks before joining K.O., pressing their faces against the glass. With the sun making its gradual descent behind Boxmore, the shadows it created made seeing the exact details of the vehicle difficult. Aside from the bright red paint job. Anyone with working eyes could see that miles away. 

“Who else besides Nick Army has a military tank for a ride?” Enid asked. She turned to Rad when he chuckled.

“I don’t know, _Enid_. Something tells me you know exactly who, eh K.O.?”

K.O. didn’t respond, his face pressed flush against the window. Flustered, Rad cleared his throat loud enough for K.O. to look over.

“Did you say something, Rad?” K.O. asked as he stared up at him with a slight head tilt. Behind Rad, Enid made a silly face and pointed at him, getting a laugh out of K.O. Rad frowned at him before spinning on his heels to glare at Enid.

“What? I was stretching my face muscles, right K.O.?” Enid said with a wink. K.O. was about to speak but was cut off by Rad’s hand muffling his words.

“No! He’s my buddy! Stop corrupting him with your apathy and sarcasm.”

“Look. I’m not denying that, but you’re the one holding the poor kid hostage. K.O. has a right to side with whoever he wants.” Enid crossed her arms feeling pretty confident that she won the argument. Yet she couldn’t understand why Rad was still smirking as if he knew some huge secret she had yet to unravel. Even K.O.’s eyes twinkled in a telling way. “Okay, what’s with the wiseguy grins? Is Mr. Gar standing behind me or something?”

“Hey, Enid,” an all too familiar voice said right into Enid’s ear. She whipped around too quickly, spinning and stumbling over her own feet before losing her balance. Enid had just enough time to wince, but the collision with the ground never came. She opened her eyes to find she was being held mere centimeters away from the cold linoleum below. Strong arms spun her away from one danger and face-to-face with a whole new beast: those piercing green eyes. Enid's mind went blank. Her heart stuttered in her chest, the dull ache suddenly becoming numb and making her feel light-headed.

"R-Red?"

“That's my name." Red Action released Enid once she safely had her balance. "I see you're still goofing off on the job. I can respect that."

Red tilted her head, hand on hip, when Enid didn't jest back. Enid wanted to but she was all out of sass. How could the guys not tell her Red Action was standing behind her? She looked around for the coworkers in question, only to find they had walked off.  The jerks were halfway down the shopping aisle they had come from earlier. Rad and K.O. only stopped to give Enid a thumbs up, grinning as if they were doing her a favor, before disappearing to the back. Did they not know how much of a mess she was when it came to girls in general? 

After a moment, Enid figured she must’ve looked like she was brooding because Red Action’s smile fell into a concerned line. 

“You’re mad, right?” The bluntness of Red Action’s words visibly startled Enid. 

“What? No! I’m just…tired. It’s been a long day. A long couple of weeks…” Enid couldn’t bring herself to look at Red Action, let alone say what she was really feeling. The more she ruminated on it, the more she felt like she was acting like someone's scorned girlfriend. She felt comfortable enough to believe they were at least friends, but even then, Red didn’t owe her anything. The trials were over. No one really won, but at least Red Action got some good recognition. Best friend status wasn’t part of their little deal. Becoming exclusive was definitely not part of it. Enid had to shake her head at the last thought.

"I...I needed a break from everything after that day," Red said before quickly averting her eyes. "That's why I haven't been around. I just needed time to think about...stuff."

"You couldn't just--never mind. It's fine. Glad you're feeling better, I guess." Enid turned to walk away, but Red's hand on her shoulder locked Enid in place.

"Wait. Are _you_ okay? What went down at the hospital? What about...her?"

"What? _Elodie?_ " The urge to say something snide nipped at Enid's tongue. If Red had been around, she would've known Elodie recovered weeks ago. The whole Plaza knew thanks to Dynamic Watkins's news coverage.

"They had to put her on oxygen and took some x-rays. She's fine now. She even dropped by the other day to say she was leaving town before crowd-surfing out the door." 

"That...sounds a lot like her." 

They stared at each other in silence before Red averted her eyes, turning away to clear her throat.

“Before my match, didn’t I promise to take you for a ride?” The corner of Red Action’s lip quirked up. Just beyond the windows, the monstrous vehicle sat like a peace offering made of steel. It was loud and obnoxious, just like Red Action. Enid could only wonder what it would be like to ride in something so extreme. 

“I dunno. Maybe...” Movement in the corner of Enid's eye caught her attention. She glowered when she realized it was Rad and K.O., reemerging from their hiding spot. They pretended to reorganize the merchandise but were very obviously eavesdropping. She tried to wave them off but they ignored her; Rad whistled an off-key tune while K.O. hummed along, equally off-key.

“Well, do you wanna come with? No pressure if you don't...” Red asked and Enid turned her attention back to her. She tried to smile, but Enid could see Red was forcing it. It was much too tight.

Enid reasoned she'd be insane not to at least take a peek inside Red's crazy tank from the future. She’d done all the heavy-duty lifting of working the register the whole day. Rad and K.O. could handle locking up the bodega for once.

* * *

While the tank was large and imposing on the outside, inside was cramped with screens and bizarre-looking gizmos clearly not from 201X. There was barely enough room for one person, yet there were seats for at least three. Even so, the vantage point from the highest seat made Enid feel like a total rockstar. She grinned down at Red Action who had already taken her place in the driver's seat, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Her face was a mask of concentration, but her posture relaxed as she settled into her natural environment. It was much different from how Red appeared any other time Enid had seen her. 

"Well? What do you think, E?" Red glanced up at her. Enid hadn't realized how long she was sitting there and slid down into the passenger seat. 

“What do I think? You have the sickest ride in the plaza!” Enid leaned forward to stare out the windshield. "Does everyone from the future have stuff like this?"

“Sort of. Hover tanks are pretty common. The retro models like this one are pretty obsolete, but I always did have a thing for vintage.” Red Action’s expression softened as she recalled her old life. Her future life. There was still so much Enid didn't know about her. She wanted to know everything. Her parents. School life. Friends. _Girlfriends_. Enid frowned. It couldn't be that much of a stretch. Especially after seeing that one girl with her arm around Red's waist.

"Earth to Enid."

Enid jumped when Red waved a hand in her face. "H-huh?"

"I'm glad you dig the ride, but this ain't just a stunt to show off. I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Red paused, staring a little too deeply into Enid's eyes. "What's really been eatin' you?"

"Nothing. I told you earlier. I'm fine." Enid leaned back when Red squinted at her.

"Come on, Enid. You've been making faces since we left the bodega. Just tell me already."

"I...I..." Enid fiddled with a button on the control pad, her mind reeling for excuses but coming up with none. A stream of windshield washer fluid spritzed the outside surface of the windshield, Enid flinching as she muttered under her breath. She was about to blurt out an apology but stopped short when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Red." Enid forced herself to breathe normally when she felt her eyes on her. “What am I to you?”

Red blinked. “You're a cool chick I love hanging out with...” When Enid's shoulders drooped, Red squeezed Enid's arm gently. As endearing a gesture it was, it only confused and frustrated Enid further.

"So...that's it? You don't feel anything else?" Enid batted Red's hand away. "Of course. Guess I should've known. You think I would've learned my lesson by now. No way someone as cool as you would ever-"

"Enid-"

"And then you went and disappeared for days! Weeks! Do you know how shitty that made me feel?" Enid could feel the prickling of tears on the verge of falling. Turning her face away was all she could do to mask the redness in her eyes. But Red Action wasn't deterred. She gently gripped Enid's arm. The heat radiating off her felt like tiny electric shocks across Enid’s skin. All Enid could think was how much she wanted to find comfort in that small action.

“I didn't think you would notice.” Red Action's voice was a strained whisper. "Enid...I'm sorry."

Enid looked at her, a lone tear rolling off her chin. Before she could brace herself, Red threw her arms around her and pulled her close. It was close enough that Enid's cheek rubbed against Red’s, and all she could feel was Red Action as the she wrapped her arms around Enid tighter. It actually started to hurt a little. Or a lot. It didn’t help that it was extremely cramped in the tank, making the embrace more awkward than it needed to be. But despite all of that, Enid couldn’t stop how hard her heart was pounding in her chest. They held each other until Enid was forced to pull away, her arms growing numb from being pinned under Red’s. They didn’t separate entirely, however, leaving only enough space for their breath to mingle together.

"You know...I never thought of myself as the possessive type. But after seeing how much you cared for Elodie...I just couldn't handle how it made me feel." Red Action said.

Enid furrowed her brows. "Wait. You were jealous? Of Elodie?” She smirked when Red Action nodded, blushing nearly to her hairline. It was surprising to see Red bashful, but Enid found she enjoyed having the upper hand for once. She cupped the side of Red’s face to bring their faces just an inch closer. "She's like the younger sister I never wanted. But what I feel for you...I like you, Red. Way more than just a friend."

Enid noted the way Red laughed, making her body feel fuzzy all over. " _Just_ like?"

"Didn't I say 'more than _just_ a friend'? That's a whole different level of liking someone."

“Since when were there levels?” Red Action snickered when Enid tired to further explain herself.

"Are we doing this or not?"

"Doing what, Enid? You're gonna need to show me what you mean."

Enid was tempted to shove Red's face away, watching where her thumb drew circles across her flushed cheek. Her eyes began to wander on their own, focusing on Red's lips.

Her eyes.

Transfixed, Enid found she couldn't look away. Red's gaze only bored deeply into her own, playful yet challenging. Enid reacted without thinking. She leaned in and closed the distance between them.

It was an awkward kiss. But the moment Red's fingers snaked up and tangled in Enid's hair, she saw fireworks. It was like an anchor that kept Enid in this moment, this moment she'd never thought would become a reality.

She was kissing Red Action.

She tasted exactly like how she smelled that one time: curry and Red Hot Tamales. As strange a combination it was, Enid was living for it. Everything about this moment was almost too perfect. Enid had to wonder if she was dreaming. Maybe she blacked out when the arena went up in flames, and she had been in a coma since then. But when her hand brushed the side of Red Action's neck and she moaned against her mouth, Enid knew she was very much awake. 

The outside world could've imploded and Enid wouldn't have noticed. Well, except for that annoying car alarm. She had to wonder if it had been going off this whole time. They were still sitting in the Turbo Plaza parking lot after all. Car alarms were a common occurrence. Making out in Red Action’s hover tank, however, was not. As much as she didn't want to, Enid pulled back for a breath. She opened her eyes to find Red staring at her, eyes wide.

"What's with the face?"

“See for yourself.” Red Action said as she pointed out the windshield. Enid hesitated before leaning over to take a peek. Rad was standing in front of the tank with a hand over K.O.’s eyes. His free hand held up a pair of car keys as if waving a white flag. His expression said it all.

“Red, do me a huge favor and get me a 1,000 miles away from here.” Enid sat as far back in her seat as she could. She was too happy to die from embarrassment, but she still felt pretty close to it.

Red Action pressed a button, gripping the steering wheel as the hover tank roared to life. But they didn't move. Her foot hovered over the gas pedal, stalling for a moment. "H-how about my place? It's kinda trashed, but the T.V. gets 200 channels. And I can order pizza! That's still cool in 201X, right?”

She smiled shyly when Enid looked over at her. Extreme lava surfing in the Danger Zone was the first thing that came to Enid's mind, but that could wait for another day. She rested a hand on Red Action's shoulder, not even worried that Rad was probably chastising her with his eyes. "I'd like that." 

* * *

The hover tank lifted into the air, Radicles and K.O. stumbling over each other to back up. The boys could only gawk as Enid and Red Action made horrendous faces at them before storming out of the parking lot. K.O. looked up at Rad with a frown long enough to touch the ground.

“I wanted to go for a ride in the tank. It looked so cool.”

“Don’t worry dude. One day all the hot babes from the future will give you rides in their tanks.”

“Really, Rad?”

“Cha yeah, man.”

Rad nodded sagely as K.O. stared hopefully towards the setting sun.    


End file.
